borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skullmasher (Borderlands)
Varieties Shotgun like effect? -I just found my first masher (got it from craw) and it's a good one. 394 x 6, 93.3 acc, 0.5 FR, 2.4 zoom. I sold 3 sniper rifles when I got this bad boy. - I got a skull masher, and it doesn't seem to have the effect of a shotgun at all. Also, I have not seen it knock enemies back either. What I did find was that it gave me a ridiculous amount of critical damage. It regular hits for about 700, and crits between 2k-15k, lvl 40 - :This is a wiki, please do not write in the first person. This is a talk page, LET THE MAN TALK!!!! ::This is a wiki, Please keep discussions on the discussion page.--BronzDragon 14:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Again, this is a TALK page. :the Skullmasher shoots 6 bullets instead of just one, that is why your crits are so high, and I believe that the knock back effect is just from when you deal enough damage in one shot, but I have not confirmed this. --Saphireking65 17:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :The knock back is chance based. I have done several crits over 2k or 3k damage without knock back, as well as some crits that did knock back, and normal hits for only 500-900 that caused knock back. I don't know what the % chance is (very high) but damage has nothing to do with it. Also, the distance it knocks back varries. I've had it knock people a few meters as well as clear across the area I'm fighting in. : :The knockback is due to a special affect caused by the material grade of all Jakobs weapons. Read the Jakob page. 02:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC)classic ::The knockback effect on the Skullmasher comes from the Material part of the highest end Jakobs weapons. only XX Jakobs Skullmashers have this material and thus, only XX prefixed Jakobs Weapons so if your Skullmasher does not knockback, check if there is XX before the name. 01:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) In agreement with the above information, there have been only a few times when a shot has NOT caused knockback. More often than not, even when all 6 bullets do not hit the target, the weapon WILL cause knockback. A level 6 Carrion Call was used to identify when all six Skullmasher "bullets" had hit the target, effectively giving 4.8 seconds of Bloodwing cooldown reduction per sniper rifle shot. The 6 hits from the Skullmasher would therefore decrease cooldown by 28.8 seconds, thus allowing you to use Bloodwing after every perfect shot. Is it possible to find a skull smasher with x7? beacuse in the expansion (secret armory) i found one that i think was x7, i cannot conferm it is x7 though, the host quit and I lost the weapon. 21:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Skullmasher is the "go-to" weapon for Crawmerax. In informal testing, I've found nothing that will even come close to matching its damage. I have a +1k dam. liquid sniper, that best case nets me about 700 damage against Crawmerax's crit spots. it takes 3 clips to knock out a pincer, I run out of patience on the eye. The Skullmasher, when all 6 rounds hit, give me 4700+ per shot, making each pincer come off in 2 shots, about 6 for the eye. I can never get a series of clear shots on his back, so I would guess 3-4 for the back spot, but I usually send 8-9 at him and miss most of the time. Using any other weapon takes more time than I have patience for, even my avenger takes clip after clip to get each crit spot. Therealstubot 01:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ^I dunno, I've seen Bessies lop off parts w/ one shot each. (L3377MA573R) Skullmasher is a six-bullet sniper rifle, not a six-bullet shotgun. Different things. (41488 13:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) Drop Location Does anyone know where this weapon is dropped? --BronzDragon 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :There is no drop location it is random like 99.9% of the weapons in this game. --Saphireking65 05:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I just figured, since it had flavor text...--BronzDragon 12:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Found one while farming new haven. is there a specific place where they get dropped? :I just found two in New Haven on my daily runs, so assuming they can drop anywhere. Sera404 02:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure, with the exception of the few boss only drops, all weapons can drop anywhere in game and the drops are completely random generations. I think this weapon is only with expansion thouth right? if you mean the dlc no i found my skullmasher in a chest in a bandit camp in the dahl headlands. this weapon is not only in the expansion I found mine at Crawmerax, it's level 57.Chronofreak 12:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I found two in one run in the Armory while using the glitch on the Super-Marcus Sweep.Snorbaard777 23:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I found one in a scag pile on a rock ledge above a small building in Crazy Earl's Scrapyard. I lost it due to file corruption, but am hoping to find a new one. I loved that gun, it was the perfect mid-range sniper. Ali-P First one I found in a gunbox on Crimson Tollway. Other two were both from Crawmerax. By the way, the knockback is best triggered when close-up or mid-range and firing at center of body (chest or stomache), not the face. And it has to have XXX in the prefix. You'll see them "magically" skid or float backwards a few feet. ***Good in duels against guys with modded shields to kick them out of the arena. 01:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred It just has a small chance to randomly spawn anywhere in crates or shops. I found mine in the vending machine at the Middle of Nowhere. You just gotta look around a lot. Ishimura Elite 00:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Elemental Someone recently edited this article saying something about how it's assumed that, like Masher revovlers, Skullmashers cannot have elemental effect. This may or may not be the case. For Mashers, it's a sure thing. In the code, the weapon part that gives a Masher its signature shotgun-style bullets is an Accessory piece, specifically "gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher". Since all parts that cause elemental damage are also Accessory-type parts, having an elemental Masher is impossible. However, the part that gives the Skullmasher its similar effect is a Barrel-type part, called "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher". In theory, a Skullmasher could also have an elemental Accessory, such as "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Incendiary". The semi-random weapon generation system Borderlands uses may or may not force all snipers with the Skullmasher barrel to not have any Accessory parts, but it is possible (by modifying a save file and changing what parts the gun consists of) to create an elemental Skullmasher. --Spaphrenchie 18:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Spaphrenchie, It's a jakobs, all jakobs guns NEVER spawn with any elemental acc unless the engine glitches Also, Jakobs Elemental guns just are not physicaly possible. try making an incendiary gun out of WOOD and see how that works out for you. I think you're spot on regarding the game's gun generator not allowing Skullmashers to have the accessory that gives elemental effects. IIRC, each manufacturer has access to only certain gun components; thus, when a gun is assembled, the generator can only pick from certain parts, preventing guns from a particular manufacturer from having abilities beyond that of their manufacturers. Since Jakobs is the most old-fashioned and traditional of the game's manufacturers, it only makes sense they don't do fancy elemental effects, instead offering raw power and good accuracy. Consider that they only produce revolvers, shotguns and sniper rifles.--Mensahero 09:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Now that I think about it, I have never seen any Jakobs guns come with an elemental effect. --Spaphrenchie 03:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :that would fit the old-fashioned theme. --Raisins 05:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) As far as I know and have seen, Jakobs repeating snipers never have elements; Maliwan repeating snipers always do. All other manufacturers have elemental and non-elemental versions. (Even S&S Wraths may not spawn with an element.) --Nagamarky 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) there is a good chance to find the skullmasher on jakobs cove, zombies can carry them. That be scary. Imagine a Tankenstein sniping you in the distance, that'd change the whole game of Jakob's Cove. Hope you weren't being serious. 01:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred About damage reduction Third and lastly, they are weak against the Crimson Lance. The armor the Crimson Lance wear reduces damage from each hit against the soldier wearing it. Because the Skullmasher's power is rooted in its multiple projectiles, its damage is similarly reduced by this armor multiple times. Is this really true? You've got a gun that does 100x6 damage (Skullmasher-like). You've got a powerful gun that does 600 damage. Both do the same damage without damage reduction and if all bullets hit (which is the case in this scenario). Whether the Skullmasher in specific is weak against Lance depends on how the game reduces damage. Does damage get reduced by dividing or by subtracting? Dividing: Let's say Lance have 2x damage reduction. (100/2)x6 = 300 (600/2) = 300 Thus: 'shotgun' and single bullet are both ineffective against armored foes, so being weak against Crimson Lance isn't specific to the Skullmasher. Subtracting: (100-50)x6 = 300 (600-50) = 550 Thus: weapons that shoot multiple bullets are worse against armored foes than single bullet, more powerful guns, so the Skullmasher in particular is weaker against Lance than other weapons. Which one is it? Is the article true or false? BlizzardFenrir 16:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Jakobs Skullsmasher vs. Armor I did a little bit of an experiment with this gun. I wanted to test if the damage reduction of the crimson lance was based on a percentage, or a static variable. A jakobs skullsmasher (264x6 damage, 1570 total), when all bullets hit a Crimson Lance soldier, deals around 3045 damage on critical hit. (take into account that I have the critical damage increase perk, but performed BOTH tests with the perk active, so it should not be a factor), afterwards, I took an Atlas Pearl Cyclops(765 damage) and shot another Crimson Lance soldier of the same level and dealt around 2450 damage. According to the weapon stats, a Pearl Cyclops does 48% of the total raw damage of that of a skullsmasher. But according to the dealt damage on an armored Crimson lance soldier, the Pearl Cyclops does 80% of the dealt damage of the skullsmasher. If the damage reduction was a percentage, then the percentage to total damage vs. percentage of dealt damage should be equal, or very close to it, but that is obviously not the case. It could take some more testing, but I think that the multiple bullets of the skullsmasher does in fact multiply the resistance of their armor. I might do some more testing without hitting criticals as well, just so that I know i'm not missing any of the bullets from the skullsmasher. -- 21:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC)The Pie Guy : I moved the off topic converstaion to the top of the page under "Drop Location". AVRakk3187 20:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Either way the skullmasher is a very powerfull weapon and a critical should kill, regardless of armor. Pretty sure the Lance has a multiplier. I'm a level 31 and have a low level masher (90x6 = 540) that doesn't do anything to them while i have another sniper that does 527 damage that one shot kills. Let's say for example that the lance has a 200 damage reduction. It seems like every point on the body has this 200, so 6 bullets from the masher all hitting at 90 would be a -110 of their damage reduction. Hitting them with the other rifle at 527 at a single point would be a +427 of the damage reduction. I guess it's not really correct to call it a multiplier. It just means that every single point on the lance armor has to be hit somewhere higher than the damage reduction to inflict damage. The dmg reduction shouln't matter much, I have a masher pistol that does 87x7 dmg and I 2 hit lance with criticals. This signifigantly weaker and less accurate pistol can pull through so I think It's just a matter of level and/or weapon proficiency. I won't take on a lance soldier that's more than 3 levels above me 'cause I don't do jack squat to them unless I hit them with a powerfull machine pistol/smg/rifle with flame or corrosive elementals. Notes? I added the Craw thing, do you think that was acceptable? RevolutionizedRevolver 01:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I think so. And can you just elaborate for me "One of many unmodded guns"? I'm just interested. I can say Mashers, Barrel5 Shotguns can be good... others? Automatic Damage Reduction? What's with the (seemingly automatic) damage reduction? None of the models listed on this page or ones I've otherwise seen spawn without the reduction of overall power. 00Average 02:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Each projectile has at least a third or half the power of a normal sniper round, but the Skullmasher fires six of them. --Nagamarky 10:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Im looking for a skull masher at least in the 300's times 6 or 7 will trade pearlescent dahl jackal name is GeneralTurt13 :seeForum:Item trading various skullmashers i got from crawmerax - Anon :How come every one is level 61? Craw rarely drops level 61 stuff, and to get (6) level 61 skullmashers... I question whether these all came from Craw... :i just changed the levels to 61 for more damage, but gun themselves were dropped by craw : DVL450_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher.png DVL350_XX_Long_Skullmasher.png DVL450_ZZ_Fearsome_Skullmasher00004.png DVL550_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher00002.png VRR550_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher00001.png my skull masher always pushes them back but it could be because the player i choose to play is mordecai :knockback is due to jakobs material. 17:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :"How come every one is level 61? Craw rarely drops level 61 stuff, and to get (6) level 61 skullmashers... I question whether these all came from Craw..." Craw never droped lvl. 61 guns nor 69's b.t.w. the "distantskullmasher" is a obvious mod. I... I am the King! 22:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) pic Since the new patch changed the critical damage bonus to 200%, shouldn't someone change the picture in the article to something up to date? I'd do it, but I don't have any mediocre ones- all are lv. 69 or so. Auntarie 19:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) skullmasher max power is innacurate I was farming crawmerax with my friend when we found a 471x6 skullmasher. The maximum power is listed as 454x6. Now me and my friend play on xbox 360, and have ONLY ever played together, neither of us mod, and im pretty sure you cant even mod on xbox 360. If someone could explain how I could submit a picture proving its power and that I'm playing on xbox 360 I have one that is 495x6 and i have heard they can get into the low 500x6 range. If you have a pic you can upload, the damage can be changed. Proof is normally required to make such changes however. 02:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Theoretically, the highest dmg combination with body4, mag3, heavy accessory is over 550x6 at level 69. And yes you can mod on the console versions -- albeit against the terms of service. Also, skullmasher is always inaccurate compared to other sniper rifles of similar design (i.e. barrel), or even other Jakobs snipers. Logisim 02:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) To compensate for the skullmashers natural inaccurateness one could try to look for a "Long Skullmasher", "Long" refers to a sniper rifle accessory which improves weapon accurateness:' ' *Spread: -25%  Also finding a skullmasher with Jakobs material grade 2 will aslo severly impact it's accuracy: *Damage: +25%  *Recoil: +28%  *Fire Rate: -33% * Spread: -50%  This material grade can be ID'd by it's "ZZ" label. If this is combined with the "Long" accessory the total accuracy of a skullmasher can rise to a astounding 96.2 acc. However this will come in sacrifice to it's damage. I... I am the King! 10:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The OP was actually pointing out the fact that the Max damage listed on the Skullmasher page was lower than one he had and wanted to change. 14:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol. Both of us thought he meant the spread was high for a high powered skullmasher (by which I assume he means the mat3 version). Haha. Logisim 03:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The maximum power is still inaccurate. I found a skullmasher with 484 x6 (weapon 14) which is only level 56 (it's level 68 when unequipped, epic fail :(, but is not very high quality. As I understand it "Sighted" is pretty average) so it much go a fair bit higher! Can I/ do I change it myself? To 484 x6? I notice there is a higher damage version in the table, but no picture. [[User:Rogue penguin|Rogue penguin] 21:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Fryguy42 for updating the damage btw! Rogue penguin 08:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::you are quite welcome. 19:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :They are accurate enough for most purposes. Not to mentionn they are almost as strong as my bessie (my crappy 415x6 skullmasher does 12.8k to craw compared to my 1725 Bessie's 13.5k). Even without the 500% crit multiplier skullmashers are better than bessies.-- 11:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Comparing apples and potatoes there a bit, eh? 19:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :The DVL9 with heavy accessory ("Sighted") is near the top in terms of damage. It's only missing mat3 ("XX"), which will give the highest damage. Logisim 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Named after community member http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1560614#post1560614 03:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :the wiki was subject to was shown that thread a year ago or so and remains unimpressed. it is still popularly believed to be an affectation on the part of certain forum contributors. 07:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) knockback effect :Well it would seem that without any dlc or updates, level 50 cap never having connected this game to the internet at all the skullmasher has 0 knockback on vehicles or any form of enemy im using a level 37 DVL20 Solid skullmasher, am now level 49 still hits harder then a level 47 pearl cyclops cant complain about the damage and the accuracy but never had a chance to play with the knockback everyone mentions 23:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid that Fun With Knockback can only begin once you find yourself a skully with XX in the prefix. only jakobs guns with the XX prefix feature knoxkback. 00:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : If this is correct—and it looks like it's correct, because according to the knockback effect and the XX prefix comes from gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 but it's possible to have Skullmashers with other materials—, shouldn't the Notes section in the main article be fixed? It says "The Skullmasher has great knockback". I'd fix the article myself but I figured it was better to ask first. Dipnlik (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC)